Donel and Carrot
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: A request from FeralG3. Donel is Luffy's long-time friend. They meet after suck a long time. But not how they wanted to. Donel saves the Straw Hats after they were attacked by the Marines. He takes an interest in Carrot, a new member of the crew. Slowly, an attraction develops between them. Will they act on their feelings or keep them hidden? Read to find out. I don't own One Piece
1. After a While

**After a While**

"Captain! I see a Marine ship," a crew member informed Donel. He looked in the direction the other indicated. Along with the Marine ship was a ship that looked familiar. But he couldn't quite place where he had seen it before.

"Please, get me a spyglass. I want to know what's on that flag." The member nodded and rushed to get him what he asked for. _That ship looks awfully familiar. Where have I seen it before? Damnit. I want to know. _The member quickly came back with the spyglass in hand.

Grabbing it, Donel looked through it. His chocolate brown eye widened at the symbol on the flag and sail. The Marines were firing cannon balls straight at the ship. His body started to shake at the sight. "Captain, what should we do?" his first mate asked.

"I want to get over there. Quickly, we have to get over there," he answered. Rushing to the forecastle deck of the ship, he wanted a good look at what was happening in the area. "Hurry! We need to get over there soon!" His crew shouted in agreement as they scattered to make the ship go full speed to the fight.

_Luffy! You are always getting into fucking trouble! You owe me big time for this! _Getting to the fight, he saw that the ship was practically in ruins. _Not completely destroyed. We can take it back with us to get fixed. _People were in the water. "Commander! A Yonko is here! What should we do?!" Anger filled him at seeing the state of his best friend's ship.

"Captain, please calm down!" his first mate shouted at him from the main deck. Not listening to him at all, Donel leapt onto the Marine ship. It started to shake. "Donel! You're fucking insane!"

"How dare you!" Donel roared as the ship continued to shake under his feat. He knew what was happened to the ship. Wasn't going to be long before the ship was no more. "Finn! Get them out of the water! Attach their ship to ours!"

"Aye, Captain!" He never looked away from the Commander that was on the deck. Everyone on the Marine ship looked terrified as they tried to keep their balance.

"I hope you can all swim, Commander," a malicious grin appeared on his face as he spoke. Soon after saying that, the ship started to splinter where he stood. Cracks scattered across from underneath his feet. The fear rose n everyone around him as he stomped his foot. The cracks grew to look like fissures in the wood.

"What are you doing?!" the Commander yelled as his eyes grew wide. Donel thought they would pop out of his head if they grew bigger. "What did we do to you?!"

His grin quickly changed to a frown. Walking toward the man, the cracks scattered from underneath his feet at each step he took. Stopping right in front of him, Donel reached down and grabbed him by the throat. He raised him to be eye level. The Commander struggled to breathe and get away from him. "You attacked a friend of mine and his crew." A sadistic grin replaced the frown on his face. "All of you will pay for what you have done to them." He crushed the man's windpipe before dropping him to the ground. "Like I said before, I hope all of you can swim." They all started to run around in a panic. "Also, I believe that there are about two or three sea kings in this area."

With that, he turned around and hopped back onto his ship. The force of him pushing off the deck finished the damage he had already cause to the ship. The Marine ship shattered to pieces and started to sink into the water. He grinned wider at the sight. Donel revealed in the sight of the ship sinking and the people flailing about in the water.

"Captain," his first mate got his attention.

"What is it Finn?" He turned his sight on his friend. "Are they all okay? Is the ship attached to ours?"

"Aye. They are all in the medical bay. A few of them are struggling and trying to attack some of us." Donel nodded.

"I'm going in there. Keep the others from entering unless they are trying to help tend to the wounded." Finn agreed before rushing off to tell the rest of the crew. Donel made his way to the medical bay. He took a deep breath before entering the room.

About two of them were trying to fight his medics who were tending to them. "Let us go! We won't go down so easily!" It brought a smile to his face. The good thing was that he knew all of them by name.

"Zoro, you need to calm down. I don't want to hurt any of you anymore than you already are," he announced. They looked up at him with wide eyes. There was fear in them but also, courage. He was used to the fear, but the courage was a new change.

"Why did you help us? What is your motive? You're a Yonko. What do you want from us?" Sanji questioned as he finally stopped struggling. Donel sat in a chair across from the bed he was in. There were about eight more in the beds next to the two. Most of them were knocked out or trying desperately to stay awake.

"I know Luffy. He's a friend of mine." There was confusion in the room after his answer. Sighing, Donel got up and walked over to the bed Luffy was in. "Hey there, crybaby," he greeted the much smaller male with a smile.

"I'm not...a cry...crybaby," Luffy answered with anger and a hoarse voice. He was tired and Donel could tell that.

"Yeah, you are. Ace and Sabo would tell you the same thing." Luffy's eyes widened at the mention of the two.

"How...How do you...know...know them?"

Donel showed him the bandana tied to his arm. Luffy's eyes changed from confusion and suspicion to happiness and recognition. "Long time no see, Luffy. Been getting into trouble, right?"

"D-Donel? Is...Is that really you?" Luffy struggled to sit up to get a better look at him.

"The one and only. Didn't expect to be saving your ass today." Luffy laughed before coughing. "Take it easy for now. You and your crew need to rest. We'll talk some more after you all get a little bit better."

"O-Okay." Luffy smiled up at him. It looked sad on the wounded man. Donel smiled back with happiness. "Th-Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Walking away, Donel looked to one of the beds. There was a bunny woman laying there. She wore a tattered carrot-orange dress, light brown boots, a frayed, forest green cape, and a white paw glove. He didn't remember ever seeing her on Luffy's crew before. _I'll ask him about her after they get better. For now, they need time to recover._

Leaving the room, Donel went to his deck. There was a group of men together. "Captain, is there a reason that we saved the Straw Hats and you killed a Commander of the Navy?" one of them asked.

"I will explain it later. For now, we need to see if the ship is in good enough condition to make it back home." The men nodded before rushing off to check it. Donel looked over to his friend's ship. "I've never seen grass nor tangerine trees on a ship before," he said to himself. A chuckle escaped him. "Luffy, you are one strange man. Even when you were little."

He walked to his room to wait for dinner. He had many questions as to why they were being attacked amongst other things. It had been years since he had seen the ball of energy. _Too many. We should've met up sooner. This was not a good way to meet each other after so long._

"I've decided, I will talk to them tomorrow after they have rested for the day." He nodded in confirmation. That was what he was going to do. For now, he was going to get some rest before eating. He had a long day and used up a good amount of energy to hold back on splitting the ground underneath the Marine ship.

**Here's the first chapter. Hope you all like it. Please, let me know if you do. Have a good day. Tatty-bye!**

**FeralG3 - I hope this is to your liking for the first chapter. Let me know if it is or if it isn't. I can fix it if you don't like it. **


	2. Hidden Attraction

**Hidden Attraction**

Donel was awoken by his first mate. "Captain, breakfast is ready." He groaned as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor. "Are you okay? You seem more tired than usual."

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just...used a little too much energy trying not to split the ocean floor open beneath that Marine ship yesterday." He sighed as he ran a hand through his short, jet-black hair. His thoughts went to the Straw Hats and their ship. "How are they? What about their ship?"

"All ten are in stable condition. Their ship is good enough to travel back home." Donel nodded. He stood up to get ready for the day. "Straw Hat Luffy was asking for you a bit ago."

"Got it. Tell him I'll be there in a bit." Finn agreed before leaving him to get dressed.

Taking his mint green bandana off his arm, he looked it over. There was a white skull and cross bones on it to show that it was meant for a Pirate. He grinned at the memory of Luffy giving it to him. Donel started to reminisce about that time.

...

_**"Donel! Hey, Donel! Come down here!" Luffy came running up to the tree that he was relaxing in. The kid was grinning from ear to ear about something.**_

_**"What is it? You seem happy about something." Donel jumped down from the tree and gracefully landed in front of the kid. "Why are your arms behind your back?" It got him curious.**_

_**"I have a present for you. Makino said you would like it. I think so too." Slowly, Luffy brought his hands in front of himself. There was a piece of mint green cloth in his hands. Donel was confused at first.**_

_**"What is that?" The younger one was just grinning up at him with it in his hands.**_

_**"She called it a bandana." Donel accepted it after a minute of staring at it. Looking it over thoroughly, he saw a white skull and cross bones on it. A smile rose to his face. "Do you like it? I picked it out for you."**_

_**"I love it. Thanks." He brought Luffy in for a hug. Donel was happy that he had Luffy as a friend. All four of them were brothers and enjoyed that. It was nice to be looking over the energetic kid. Kept him on his toes at all times.**_

...

Shaking his head, Donel decided to hurry up and get ready. He threw on his baggy, black pants and combat boots. Tying the bandana back tighter on his right bicep, he smiled at being ready for the day. With that, he left his room and went to the infirmary.

He had asked a member of his crew to bring him a plate of breakfast to the room. Donel was happy to see all of the Straw Hats awake and looking better than the day before. "Good to see you all looking much better than yesterday," he said as he entered the room.

"L-Luffy, that man...he's huge!" Usopp voiced. Donel could tell that he was scared of him. It didn't faze him in the least, and he just smiled.

"I know." Donel looked over to Luffy stuffing his face with food. "Luffy didn't tell any of you who I am, has he?"

"No. But I do know you are one of the Yonko," Robin said. He nodded to confirm her comment. "Why would you help us? We don't even know you."

"But I do," Luffy spoke up. He had finished his plate before speaking. "He's one of my other brothers. His name is Donel. I've known him since I was little."

"You are brothers with a Yonko?" Nami asked. Luffy just shrugged.

"I never told Luffy about that. He was busy with other things when I became a Yonko." He shrugged. "Most people are afraid of me as it is." Donel knew that firsthand. He looked at all of them. "How are you all feeling?"

"Could be worse," Zoro answered.

The bunny woman was staring straight at him. He didn't understand what she was doing on the crew. "Luffy, did you get a new member to your crew?" Donel asked as he stared back at her. He wondered what she was thinking.

"Yeah. Her name's Carrot. She's from the island of Zou." Donel nodded. He had an inkling about that since she was a Mink. Donel had visited Zou before. They didn't like him at fist but came to realize that he wasn't there to hurt or bother anyone. He just wanted to explore the island.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Carrot," he said as he bowed his head a little. Carrot bowed her head in greeting as well. He turned back to look at the whole crew. "We are going back to my home. Your ship is being brought back with us so it can get fixed."

"SUPER! When I can, I will fix it back to how I had it," Franky exclaimed. Brook was the only one that wasn't hurt all that much. He was told by one of his men that Brook was still in the bay because he wanted to stay with his crew.

"How did you find us?" Chopper asked. Donel sat down as a crew member finally brought him a plate of breakfast.

"I happened to be passing by." He took a large bite of his eggs. "At first, I didn't care because I'm not bothered by the Marines. They stay away from me." He took another bite of his food and chewed and swallowed it before speaking again. "I saw the symbol on the flag and sail. I knew it was Luffy, so I got my crew to make it to your ship before it was completely destroyed."

"Thank you," Robin said.

"No problem. I promised Sabo that I would be there for him when he needed me." Donel continued to eat.

"You've seen Sabo recently?"

Swallowing the rest of his food, Donel nodded. He could tell that Luffy was excited to hear about it. "Yeah. I saw him about a week ago. He came to my place to visit me." He grinned. "It was great to see him again. It was a little upsetting to know that he lost his memory when his ship was destroyed that day."

"I know. He told some of us about it the night after the battle on Dressrosa." Donel thought about Doflamingo.

"I'm actually happy that you all took him down." A member took his empty plate and left the room.

"Why?" Carrot asked. She finally spoke up. Her voice was high, and she sounded beautiful to him.

Not letting his face show how he felt about her voice, Donel kept his face straight as he answered her. "He was trying to do business with me. I refused him every time because I didn't trust him. He gave off a vibe that told me he was way worse than he let on. I heard rumors about him. I knew they were true."

The whole crew nodded. "It felt good to take him down," Luffy said with a smile.

"I bet. I met Law a few days ago as well. Are you both still in an alliance?" Luffy nodded.

"Uh-huh. We went different ways because I had to go get Sanji back and he had some things to do before we take on Kaido." Donel nodded. Law had told him about his plan. He told him that it would be hard to take him down, but it was possible. Plus, Kaido wanted to die as it was. That was something he didn't understand about the man.

"Well, I've got some things to tend to before we get back to my place. I'm going to let you all relax and get some more rest." He stood back up and stretched. "If you need anything, just call and I or one of my crew members will get it." They nodded. "Alright. I'll visit you all before dinner." With that, he left, thinking about Carrot. He felt something but couldn't quite place what it was. Donel would have to think aobut it.

...

Carrot was amazed. Luffy's brother, Donel, had been a large man. Something stirred in her chest when she had seen him for the first time. His jet-black, hair, brown eye, tan skin, and rippling muscles were attractive to her. Even with the metal forearm.

She thought about that part of his arm. _I wonder what happened for him to have a metal arm. Did he lose it in a battle, or something else? _Carrot laid back down in the bed. Luffy's family was getting stranger the more she found out about him.

"Carrot-swan, how are you feeling right now?" Sanji asked. His question brought her out of her thoughts. She looked over to him with her big, brown eyes.

"I'm still hurting a little. But, overall, I'm fine," she assured him. Carrot smiled to him as well so he wouldn't worry about her. She turned back to look at the ceiling.

Her thoughts went back to Donel. He was huge for being human. But there were many people that were large. It was strange. He gave off a kind and sweet aura, but she knew there was something underneath that. Like a beast that's got a collar on. If you take off the collar, it will go on a rampage.

_There is something different about him. He's a lot like Luffy but a little different at the same time. _She remembered his scent. It had been a mixture of sweat, blood, cinnamon, and cherry blossom. A strange combination for someone like him to have. But it was an addicting smell for her,

She couldn't wait for the man to return so she could examine him more closely. It was something she was looking forward to. Carrot closed her eyes and decided to do as he asked and get some more rest. She wanted to be fully awake for when he returned to them.

**Hope you are all liking it so far. Second chapter done. Your welcome, everyone. Especially, FeralG3. Have a pleasant day. Tatty-bye!**


	3. Conversation

**Conversation**

He kept thinking of Carrot. The woman was different from the others. Sure, she was a Mink and not anything like the others, but there was something he couldn't quite place that made him keep thinking about her.

She was getting better just like the others. They were all doing great. The Straw Hats were recovering quicker than he thought. It was only a day or so until they reached his home. He couldn't wait to set foot in his territory. It would be nice to be back home.

"Donel, Luffy and his crew want to know if they are allowed to walk around the ship since they can walk again?" Donel sat up in his bed to look at his first mate, Finn. The man didn't look bothered by having the crew on the ship.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't they? They're not prisoners." He stood from the bed and walked with Finn to the medical bay. They were all sitting up on the beds. "You don't have to ask me to walk around. I'm not stopping you from doing what you want to," he announced.

"We just wanted to know," Nami replied. She moved to the edge of the bed and stood up. Carrot followed along with the others. "We are getting bored of just sitting around here."

"I understand. I go stir-crazy when I have nothing to do." Donel smiled. "You can go wherever you want to. My ship is your ship."

"Thanks," they all said in unison. He nodded before turning to leave.

"You can all meet us in the dining room when you're ready." They agreed before he left the room completely.

Donel stood on the deck, looking at the ocean over the railing. It was tempting to just jump off into it, but he knew better than that. It would kill him if he got in. His thoughts drifted to home. It had been a month since he had set foot in his homeland.

The green pastures, flower fields, cottages, his palace, and his people were waiting for him to return. It was nice to be on the ocean, but it made him miss the good things about staying in one place. Big Mom was a different story. She did stay in one place. The woman hardly ever left her...Kingdom. The thought of it made him cringe.

Donel had visited Big Mom before. Just to negotiate some things. He didn't like her at all. She was disgusting, rude, cruel, and power hungry. She had told him that Sanji was going to marry one of her daughters. He didn't believe her and told her ti wouldn't happen. It almost did but he was proven right. That infuriated Big Mom with him. She called him just to scream, yell, and rant at him for being right.

Suddenly, there was a person standing next to him. Looking down, he saw that it was Carrot. She was looking over the railing like him. "You're Carrot, right?" he asked as he turned his attention back to the water.

"Yes. You said you were Luffy's older brother. How come the crew has never heard about you?" That made him chuckle.

"Before Luffy met up with Ace, he never told his crew about him. It wasn't until they met after three years that he said anything to his crew about his past." He looked out the corner of his eye to see her nod. "I guess he tells people about others when they meet up."

"Can you tell me how you met Luffy when you were younger?" _Now, that's a story I don't tell very often. Not many people know about my connection with Luffy. _

"When I was about twelve, I was brought to the island by Garp, our grandfather. I was from a town in the East Blue. It had been destroyed by some Pirates. I was one of the only survivors out of the children. There were two of us."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's not that bad. I was an orphan. My parents died when I was very young." Carrot nodded again. "When Garp took me to Luffy, I didn't know how to react to him. He was energetic and sort of rude."

"That sounds like him. He's nice at times but rude other times." Donel laughed.

"Yeah. That sounds like him. He was the one that helped me understand emotions again." He smiled at the memory of Luffy getting hurt and him chuckling for the first time in years.

...

**_"Look at this!" Donel looked up from drawing in the sand. Makino had left him to his own devices after he refused to talk to her. She was nice and all, but he didn't know her well enough to talk to her._**

**_Luffy was dangling from a tree branch by his knees. He was smiling like an idiot. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked in a monotone voice. That was a problem. He couldn't show much emotion._**

**_"I want you to watch what I can do!" Donel nodded. He understood that the kid wanted to be friends since they lived together. It was a better option since he didn't know how long they would stay together._**

**_Suddenly, the kid's arm stretched. It was fascinating but strange. "What the?" was the only words he could thing of to say._**

**_The hand missed its mark and got stuck in the tree. Luffy was yanked into the tree. "Damnit! I missed!" he shouted before smacking into a tree branch with his face. A chuckle escaped him at seeing the other get hurt. "It's no funny, Donel! Stop laughing!"_**

**_Donel calmed his chuckles to look at Luffy. The kid's eyes were wide, and he looked happy and shocked at the same time. It was a look he had seen many times when Luffy found him showing some type of emotion._**

**_"You...You laughed. I've never heard you laugh or seen you smile before." His shock turned to pure happiness. A grin was plastered on his face. "I got you to smile and laugh! You showed your emotion!"_**

**_Donel shrugged as he climbed into the tree to help him down. It was nice to see the other so happy._**

...

"Donel, how did you react to Ace's death?" He came back to the present to hear her question.

"I...I was devastated. He was one of my brothers. I've always been the older one out of us." He sighed. "To lose a sibling is horrible. It hurt me just as much as it hurt to lose my parents." Carrot nodded with an apologetic look on her face. "But I'm happy to know that two are still alive."

"That's good to hear," she said with a smile.

"How did you come to get on Luffy's crew? Are you new?"

"Yeah. I've very new. When Luffy went to go get Sanji back, I went with him. I helped him with Big Mom, and he let me join the crew." That was a good way to join a crew. "I like the crew. They're unique in their own way. It is never a dull day with them."

"That sounds like how Luffy would run things. He doesn't like quite. Reminds him of certain...things."

"What things?"

"Being alone. Luffy hates it. In his opinion, being alone is worse than dying." Carrot agreed. Having people was better than being completely alone. Having friends helps you through life.

They talked for a while more. Donel and Carrot even talked through lunch. They were getting to know each other. They laughed at certain stories they told and smiled about others. Some were sad and others were upsetting. They were happy with each other's company.

**Hope you all like the story so far. I enjoy your encouragement and help through the story. I love you all and have a fantastic day. Tatty-bye!**

**Guest-Questioner: I will keep your advice in mind when writing. Thank you.**


End file.
